There have been proposed a variable magnification optical system suitable for the photographic camera, the electronic still camera, the video camera or the like. See, for example, Japanese Patent application Laid-Open No. 2013-109013. However, in a conventional variable magnification optical system, there has been a problem that an optical performance upon focusing is not sufficient.